modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pam Tucker
|Image = Pam Tucker.jpg |Actor = Dana Powell |First = Farm Strong |Gender = Female |Name = Pameron Jessica Tucker |AKA = Pam, Pam N' Cheese, Pamburger |Place = Missouri, USA |Family = Calhoun Johnson - Son Merle Tucker - Father Barb Tucker - Mother Cameron Tucker - Brother 2 Other Unnamed Siblings Mitchell Pritchett - Brother-in-Law Lily Tucker-Pritchett - Adoptive Niece Bo Johnson - Ex-Husband |Seasons = S1 - S2 - S3 - S4 - S5 - S6 - S7 - S8 - S9 |Profession = Farmgirl}} Pameron Jessica "Pam" Tucker is Cameron Tucker's older sister, and also the daughter of Merle Tucker and Barb Tucker. Biography In "Farm Strong", she comes for a visit from the farm and Mitchell and Cam are afraid to tell her that they are getting married because they do not want to hurt her feelings of her still being single and because Cameron claims that Pam is very sensitive. Lily is the one who finally tells her. Pam seems extremely happy with the news and shares her own news with them; she is engaged to Cam's first crush, Bo Johnson. Cam gets really upset hearing that and Pam tells him that no one in the family wanted to tell him because he is too sensitive and they were protecting him, something that contradicts Cam's earlier assertion and makes Cam even more upset. When the whole family gathers at Jay and Gloria's house, Cam wants to prove that he is not that sensitive as Pam accuses him to be and asks everyone to tell him things they were hiding from him because they were trying to protect him. Everyone says their part and Cam, as much as he tries not to break down in tears, after hearing Lily admitting that she pretends to fall asleep when he reads to her so he can leave her alone, breaks down in tears and locks himself in the bathroom. Mitchell and Pam go to comfort him, and Pam tells him that he may have difficulty with bad news, but everyone always wants to share good news with him because he would always appreciate it. In "The Wedding (Part 1)" and "The Wedding (Part 2)", she has small non-speaking cameos at Mitchell and Cameron's wedding. She reappears in "Express Yourself" when she stays with Cameron and Mitchell after being left by Bo. Cam and Mitchell worry about her negative influence on Lily due to her aggressive behavior when dealing with her separation with Bo. In "Frank's Wedding" Pam has gotten back together with her ex-husband Bo and is nine months pregnant. She has the baby boy in Mitchell and Cameron's house. She didn't tell her family about being pregnant because they didn't want her to get back together with Bo and she didn't want them to think she was a screw up. Appearances Season 5 *"Farm Strong" *"ClosetCon '13" (mentioned only) *"The Wedding (Part 1)" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Wedding (Part 2)" (non-speaking cameo) Season 7 *"Express Yourself" Season 8 *"A Tale of Three Cities" *"Frank's Wedding" *"All Things Being Equal" Season 9 *"The Long Goodbye" *"Catch of the Day" *"Tough Love" *"No Small Feet" See also *''For others with the name 'Pam', see Pam (disambiguation)''. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Tucker Family Category:Aunts Category:Silent Characters Category:Mothers